


You Only Live Twice

by PerennialSage



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerennialSage/pseuds/PerennialSage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"X-Ray had died. As the result of a very difficult battle, his life was lost. But not for long." </p>
<p>Epilogue of AngelWithAStory's fic "I'm Begging You To Keep On Haunting Me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Only Live Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelWithAStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm Begging You To Keep On Haunting Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690577) by [AngelWithAStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory). 



> It's shorter than I planned, but it's only an epilogue to another short fic, so oh well. I just had to make it end happy ; _ ; This is the first time I've posted my writing, woo! And yeah it's not very shippy but I don't know how to romance so.. OH WELL.

      X-Ray had died. As the result of a very difficult battle, his life was lost. But not for long.

      Hilda had run to find Ray in the damaged building, and she had called out when she found him, still alive but just barely. Thanks to her, the paramedics were able to get to him in time to resuscitate him, but he was in bad condition. He'd been rushed to the hospital, and into the OR, but it was unknown if he'd survive. Hilda and Vav waited, both already treated for their own minor injuries, for nearly seven hours. They were both tired, but neither could sleep, and instead sat together crying and sharing memories of X-Ray, becoming increasingly incoherent as the hours passed.

      It was now well into the night and the waiting room they were in was empty aside from them. Vav was laying half-asleep on an old, stained and lumpy sofa, scrolling through the hundreds of pictures of him and X-Ray that were saved on his phone. He was wearing a basic t-shirt and a pair of track pants that he bought from the gift-shop, his costume folded into the plastic bag from the same store. Hilda was flipping through a magazine from a few years earlier, not paying attention to the words or pictures, just seeing blurred colours and shapes. The air in the room smelled like dried blood, from her hoodie in a plastic bag beside the chair and from the bloodstains on her jeans. Every flash of red brought her back to that crumbling building, and every flash of green reminded her that she might never see him alive again.

      She put the magazine back on the small table next to five empty coffee cups, and looked over at Vav. His arm was across his chest, his phone almost falling out of his hand, and his eyes were closed, but they snapped open when there was a knock on the doorframe. A nurse walked in and Hilda and Vav looked at him anxiously, both holding their breath. "He's awake. He's still recovering from the anesthetic so he might not fully aware." Hilda nearly sobbed in relief, and Vav let out a shaky, breathy laugh. The nurse motioned for them to stand up, and led them down a hallway past many closed doors, and into a room with an empty bed and a TV, and a curtain pulled closed around the back of the room. The nurse opened the curtain, revealing X-Ray in a bed, his eyes half closed, and he looked over when the curtain moved.

      Hilda nearly collapsed in relief. X-Ray's leg was in a cast, he had bandages over most of his face, one of his eyes was swollen, his arm was in a sling, and though he was shirtless, his chest and arms were covered in so much bandage that Hilda and Vav didn't even notice at first, but he was alive. The nurse left the room and Hilda covered her mouth with her hand, letting out a quiet sob. It was terrible to see him like this, to know he must be in so much pain, but if she had to choose between this or seeing him limp and lifeless, she'd much rather have this. His heart monitor quietly beeping was a blessing to Hilda, a sign that he was okay, he was _alive_.

      Neither Hilda nor Vav had said or done anything, and X-Ray squinted at them, trying to see who they were. Vav spoke, then, realizing that Ray couldn't see them without his glasses, and neither of them were wearing their normal outfits so he couldn't identify them by colour. "X-Ray, you bloody maniac. Don't ever scare us like that again." He would have been yelling, but he could barely even speak. Hilda rushed forwards and hugged him, restraining herself from squeezing him, tears filling her eyes. She backed away, wiping her face, her legs getting weak again.

      X-Ray, realizing who his visitors were, smiled weakly, wincing as his dry lips cracked. He mumbled something, too quiet for them to hear. "Pardon?", Vav pressed, "Speak up X-Ray."

      "Yolo."


End file.
